order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
V495 Carinae
Mature and wise beyond her years, V495 Carinae is a Variable-Type Carinae from the planet Epsilia, and serves in the Order of Sloan. Life on Epsilia Talura was born on her homeworld of Epsilia, an Earth-like planet near the Carina Nebula. Her father had a successful career that kept the family well-fed and comfortable. As a child she had a friend whose family lived in poverty, providing Talura to her first exposure of social injustice. At age twelve she developed an interest in politics, seeing it as a means to right wrongs in society. She gave up what normal childhood and youth she could have had to pursue this goal, deciding to study law. In the process she alienated many of her friends. Rather than focus on her own loneliness, she continued to follow politics, attending city council meetings, observing elections and following the legislative process that occurred in the Epsilia Parliament. She attends a private school that has a course track for those interested in politics. Because Talura's mother left the family years ago, Talura gets most of her support from her father, Alexi, who is willing to do whatever is necessary to ensure that Talura has a successful political career. He does, however, worry about her not striving to enjoy her youth while she has it. He doesn't want her growing up too fast and missing out. She, on the other hand, tries not to dwell on this, even though she would like to let loose and act her age. Talura is mature and wise beyond her years. She was naturally curious and observant as a child. Even at her young age, she strives to be an adult and conduct herself as such. She is pleased to receive admiration and respect from the elders in politics, and quietly bitter when she is patronized or treated as a child. She truly believes that a role in the government will help her ensure a good life for all the people of Epsilia. She will be the first to admit that like all governments, the system isn't perfect. She aspires to run for office once she's old enough. Talura puts on a brave face in all aspects of her life. She believes it's important not to show emotions, as they could be a weakness an enemy (or political opponent) could exploit. While she doesn't hesitate to fight, she never strikes the first blow, unless it's in self-defense. She was proud to become a warrior and serve the Order of Sloan, and takes the role very seriously. She trusts the decisions of the Sloan Queen and NGC court without question. As a Variable Type Carinae V495 Carinae has the power to project beams of light blue energy at her opponents, and her powers continue to grow stronger, allowing her knock back enemies, destroy obstacles, and displaces elements like water and fire. Additionally she has learned to cover her hands and feet in this energy for hand-to-hand combat. Over time, in her strongest form, this energy will be able to maim and even kill living beings. Category:Variable-Type Carinae Category:KOSMOS-ver3